


Reassurance

by staerplatinum



Series: Archer (and a half) team [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Leon and Ephraim - B Support.Ephraim stops to think about Eirika during the journey. Leon goes to reassure him.
Relationships: Ephraim & Leo | Leon (Fire Emblem Echoes)
Series: Archer (and a half) team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750360
Kudos: 2





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had to write virion&takumi b support as well ,,, but for now they'll go with separate drabbles because i had the idea for leon and ephraim first, since ephraim says he thinks about eirika while leon still thinks about valbar.  
> hope you like it!! even tho it's short meh-

Ephraim stood in front of the cliff observing the beautiful landscape. His expression was thoughtful—or mournful, to be precise enough. After he felt his left knee slightly tremble in tiredness, he sat on the grass, crossing his legs to make himself more comfortable. The man sighed, lying down on the ground. Some steps coming towards him made him wide open his eyes, noticing Leon came to check on him. The prince sat on the grass once again and the archer walked next to him.

«Is there something wrong?» he asked, «Or... you’re just mesmerized by this view? Virion and Takumi are waiting for us»

Ephraim hummed in response before he could answer, «I’m worried for my sister»

Leon's eyes widened in surprise, «Oh, the twin sister you often talk about?»

«Yes... I don’t know where she could be, but I hope she’s fine»

The archer didn’t reply. Staring at the horizon, it made him think about someone as well, Valbar. The dimensional distortion made him believe he was alive, somewhere else.

«You told me she’s strong, right? Then I think she’s doing great» he tried to reassure the prince. It was something Leon needed too: _reassurance_. No matter if it was himself or someone else to give him that.

Ephraim got up of the ground and smiled, «Thank you, Leon.» he murmured, «Let’s go, now. I’m a bit hungry...»

Leon smiled back and nodded, «Sure»


End file.
